efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 42
(Rest of the World) |debut=none |return=none |withdraw= |pre= FSC #41 |nex= FSC #43}} The Host City Amsterdam is the capital and most populous municipality of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Amsterdam has a population of 851,373 within the city proper, 1,351,587 in the urban area, and 2,410,960 in the Amsterdam metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. The metropolitan area comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Amsterdam's name derives from Amstelredamme, indicative of the city's origin around a dam in the river Amstel. Originating as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one of the most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age (17th century), a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time, the city was the leading centre for finance and diamonds. In the 19th and 20th centuries the city expanded, and many new neighborhoods and suburbs were planned and built. The 17th-century canals of Amsterdam and the 19–20th century Defence Line of Amsterdam are on the UNESCO World Heritage List. The city is known for its artistic heritage, elaborate canal system and narrow houses with gabled facades, legacies of the city’s 17th-century Golden Age. Its Museum District houses the Van Gogh Museum, works by Rembrandt and Vermeer at the Rijksmuseum, and modern art at the Stedelijk. Cycling is key to the city’s character, and there are numerous bike paths. The Venue The Royal Concertgebouw is a concert hall in Amsterdam, Netherlands. The Dutch term "concertgebouw" literally translates into English as "concert building". The concertgebouw in Amsterdam is one of the finest concert halls in the world, thanks to its world class acoustics. The Hosts Doutzen Kroes (born 23 January 1985) is a Dutch Frisian model and actress. She began her modelling career in 2003 in the Netherlands and quickly was sent by her agency to New York where she was cast by lingerie giant Victoria’s Secret. She became a Victoria's Secret Angel for the brand in 2008. She has been a brand ambassador and spokesperson for L'Oréal Paris for over 10 years. Kroes has been in the top five of best-paid models, with an estimated income of more than five million per year since 2008. In 2014, she came in second on the Forbes top-earning models list, estimated to have earned $8 million in one year. She is considered one of the "New Supers" and described as "Helen of Troy of advertising" by Models.com. Her first film debut was in Nova Zembla (2011). She is one of the active members to contribute to Dance4Life, a Dutch non-profit organization that uses song and dance to educate youth about HIV and AIDS prevention. She is also one of the supporters of Wildlife Conservation and World Wildlife Fund. Arie Boomsma was born on January 18, 1974 in Marken, Noord-Holland, Netherlands as Arie Ate Boomsma. He is an actor, known for De wereld draait door (2005), Pauw & Witteman (2006) and Knevel & van den Brink (2007). He also has a career in creative marketing and advertising, and is a published author. The Show The Results The Winner Celeste Buckingham - Run Run run: